


Tell Me No Lies

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets hit with a truth spell. </p><p>- - - </p><p>Prompt fill for thedamnriddler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me No Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDamnRiddler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamnRiddler/gifts).



By the time Scott and Stiles get there, Peter has taken to standing by the window of the loft and staring out into the night.  His arms are crossed over his chest, knuckles white and fingers digging into his own biceps.  Jaw tight, he doesn’t even look their way as Scott shuts the door with enough force to catch attention.  Stiles frowns and looks over at Derek, who is sitting on the couch with a manic kind of smile.

Next to him, Isaac looks similar.  Doing poorly to hide his grin behind a hand, Isaac shifts.  He glances between Peter and the pair of them, gesturing with a hand to beckon them closer.

Stiles hesitates even as Scott pads across the room.  He watches Isaac mutter something to Scott, sees Scott’s eyes go wide, and clears his throat to catch someone, anyone’s attention.

“So, uh…” Stiles mutters, shuffling forward a bit.  “What’s going on?”

Erica just starts laughing from where she’s sitting on the base of the spiral stairs.  Boyd rolls his eyes.

“Peter,” Isaac says, voice cracking as he holds back his own laugh.  “Want to tell Stiles what’s happened?”

“Not particularly,” Peter replies, low and tight.

“No?” Isaac hums, pushing to his feet and drifting closer—though not nearly close enough for Peter to reach him quickly.  “Well, why don’t you tell him what’s wrong then?”

Peter looks over, eyes blue and bright, upper lip curling into a snarl.  “Truth spell.”

“Truth—“ Stiles blinks.  “Truth spell?  As in, someone’s been cursed with a truth spell?”

“Peter has,” Erica chirps, laughing again.  “And oh, has he ever been spilling the beans.”

“Erica,” Derek chides, but it’s halfhearted at best.

The lot of them spring into chatter.  As they do, Peter looks away, teeth grinding.  Stiles watches him a moment, before padding towards him.  His strides are slow and careful, and he comes to a slow stop at Peter’s side. 

He looks out across the cityscape, low buildings bright in the dark sky.  Tucking his hands into his pockets, Stiles sighs softly.

“Come to kick a dog while he’s down?” Peter asks.

“Nope,” Stiles huffs, cheeks puffing out slightly.  “Not the dog kicking type.”

Sighing, Peter looks at him, brows pinched.  “What are you here for then?”

Blinking over at him, Stiles shrugs.  “I’m just… here.”

“No cloying questions?”

“Nope.  None.”

Peter regards him for a long, quietly moment, and then nods once.  “Thank you.”

Stiles gives a small nod of his own.  “Nothing to thank me for.”

There is a moment’s pause.  Stiles glances over his shoulder at where the group has gathered.  He sees Peter wince, and wonders if what they’re laughing at has something to do with him. 

Clearing his throat softly, he gestures to the door.  “I’m heading out, if you’d like to join me.”

Peter smiles slowly.  “That wasn’t a question.”

“And I won’t be asking you any.”

Peter hums.  “Let’s go then.”

“Yes,” Stiles smiles.  “Let’s.” 


End file.
